Dare You To Move
by inu-kokoro
Summary: A song fiction from the song Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. Relena realizes that she doesn't want to be Vice Foreign Minister and runs away. Who's going to save her? HYxRP


Author's Note: Mmm... I had insomnia last night so I decided to put it to some use... It's my first song fan fiction type thingy so constructive criticism would be nice. I know it's kinda short but... Yeah. The song is in italics, but I think you can find where the song is anyhow. So the song is Dare You To Move by Switchfoot, so all copyrights go to them for the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

* * *

**Dare You To Move**

Relena looked out at the crowd awaiting her speech. Did she really want to do this with her life? Maybe she had once, but not anymore. Speeches, being the perfect Pacifist Princess was getting to her. The plan that she and Milliardo had helped make for her future – the plan that she had loved so much – was not what she wanted anymore. The world of political pressure and the press was overwhelming. Her azure eyes chose that moment to look at the sea of reporters with cameras, notepads, voice recorders, every gadget you could imagine. Nerves had never been a problem for her. Never. Not until now. She looked down at her hand that was holding her speech papers and saw to her astonishment that she was shaking.  
  
_ Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?  
What happens next?_  
  
Relena shifted her weight, barely hearing the introductory. Heero prodded her in the lower back and whispered in her ear.  
  
"It's time for your speech now. Good luck."  
  
Relena nodded and hurried forth, looking out once more at the crowd and froze. _I don't want to be here._ She thought and her eyes flitted over the setting. The podium was set on a stone courtyard with steps leading down to a garden that was filled with beautiful and fragrant flowers and deep emerald bushes that created a maze. Coming to a quick decision her eyes scanned the crowd once more. People were whispering amongst themselves, wondering why the Vice Foreign Minister had not begun her speech. The reporters with notebooks were scribbling notes furiously down with a pen or pencil, and the cameras were rolling on Relena.  
  
She tossed her papers down and they fluttered everywhere in the light wind, and then pushed her way through political figures on her right. Her fingers closed around part of her dress, hiking it up so she could get down the glossy stone steps easier.  
  
_ I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_  
  
The scene she had left was now chaos. People were now conversing with each other loudly, cameras were rolling once more, and reporters were doing their job. No one tried to follow Relena, and if they did Heero would stop them.  
  
Heero Yuy stood where he was in shock for a few moments, then launched after her, pushing his way through the same path. He had reached the top of the steps when she had reached the bottom, already scurrying around a corner in the garden maze. He took each of the stairs three at a time, wondering why he hadn't seen this would happen. He was supposed to protect her, how could he have been so foolish?!  
  
_ Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_  
  
The hem of her silky white dress caught on a twig that had somehow escaped the shaping process of the bush and Relena yanked it free, tearing the delicate fabric. Her heart was racing like a mouse that had just been caught by a cat, and her breathing was fast and shallow. The golden haired female rounded another corner. She continued in this manor for a while and then reached the heart of the maze.  
  
There was a crystal clear waterfall in the center, hibiscus flowers littering the ground around. A small stone bench stood beside the waterfall, safe from the spray. The stone had intricate patterns engraved in it, and if you looked hard you could see little fairies dancing around the legs. Relena walked across the stepping-stones and sat down on the bench, letting her hair down.

_ I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
_  
_Damn it Relena, where did you go?!_ Heero thought angrily, trying several turns and coming to dead ends. He stopped for a moment, wondering where she could have gone. _This maze was huge, could she have gotten lost?_ I'll find her if she did. With that thought he took off through the maze again and within a minute he heard the waterfall. Heero closed his eyes and stood still for a moment in hopes to find out which way the noise was coming from. When he opened his eyes he took a right turn and came to a dead end. _Shit._ Maybe if he had gone forward one... He retreated his steps and went forward until he had to go right. There was Relena sitting on the bench.  
  
"Relena." She turned around to see him and fear flickered in her azure eyes. His own prussian blue looked shocked at the fear in her eyes and he started down the stepping-stones. Relena leapt up from the bench and started down the path of stepping-stones again, leaning against a tree in a corner when the stepping-stones had run out.  
  
Heero followed her, his shoes barely touching the pathway. _Why is she running from me?_ He turned a corner and saw a corner of her silken dress poking out from a corner, and he headed for that.  
  
Relena took a small peek from around the tree and saw him. Her breathing quickened again and she shrunk further into the corner as he was one stone away from herself. _He's going to make me go back there..._ Tears fell down her face when he was inches from her.  
  
"You're going to make me go back there."  
  
_ Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_  
  
Heero tilted his head slightly at those words, but then shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm not. As long as you give an explanation later."  
  
She was so close to him and the flower's fragrance was intoxicating combined. One of his hands reached for her waist and pulled him closer to himself. Relena looked at him questioningly, but then he lowered his head to hers and captured her lips.  
  
_ I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself  
Lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before_

* * *

Author's Note: So that tis the ending. Now I would be very happy if you could take some time to review... Please _no_ flames unless they're **constructive.**


End file.
